User talk:SkyeGear
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:1993 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dchallofjustice (Talk) 20:53, October 13, 2009 Promotion Well my friend, looks like we have been promoted. Look forward to working wiht you. Ozu Miyuki 21:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah. But while you are doing that, I'm going to hit the "Delete" category. I'm sure it's quite large. Ozu Miyuki 21:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I had planned to make a thread on Rangerboard, asking opinions and new ideas. Thoughts? Ozu Miyuki 22:47, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Works for me. Do you have IM or anything? Ozu Miyuki 23:14, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah. That sucks. I was thinking that might be an easier way to talk. Well my man/woman, if you need anything, just e-mail or send me a message here. :) Ozu Miyuki 03:22, January 29, 2010 (UTC) For the record, I am a guy as well. I just never like to assume anything. Ozu Miyuki 03:28, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Too many pages? I've notcied something. We seem to have many, many pages that contain little information. Do we really need a seperate page for every weapon, zord/mecha, changer/morpher and episode? Ozu Miyuki 20:30, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No, we don't, and that's actually one of the priorities I have when it comes to fixing this place up. While I don't think we should have HUGE pages with tons of information, having a separate page just for the Power Lance is rather excessive.--Gear-Richie 22:57, January 30, 2010 (UTC) You've got a good start going. If you don't mind, I'm going to work on Sentai arsenal pages. Another thought occurs. I've noticed we have Kamen Rider pages here. Should they stay or go? It's not PR or SS, not to mention there is a Kamen Rider wikia. Ozu Miyuki 00:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm...There was ONE Power Ranger/Kamen Rider crossover, and it was removed from the Masked Rider continuity because Power Rangers was waning in popularity at the time. I say no, it should be deleted, but we can keep the information on the Friend in Need episodes. --Gear-Richie 00:29, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I got your message on your page. I've deleted all the Kamen Rider pages here, and am about to start on the Masked Rider thing, and I shall add the new templates as I come across pages that require them. Ozu Miyuki 17:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Mighty Morphin Intro I thought it seemed a little undeeded. At the very least, perhaps it could be merged with another article. Have you already restored it, or do you need me to? I don't know if one admin can undo another's actions. Ozu Miyuki 22:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I've restored it, and deleted the other article. Ozu Miyuki 22:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) THE FORCE FROM THE FUTURE reference Yeah, I noticed that you forgot to put the note that Sam references the first episode as his battle cry. No worries! I did that for you! So, Are you okay with that? I never have a problem with people adding information we missed. Thanks for the help! --Gear-Richie 02:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Interesting idea. Can you do a information on Super Sentai Warrior Skill Types from each ranger? Swordsmen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWd5UHIWPLA Battle Techniques: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfAh-xSM6LA Strongest Warriors: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbXqXsXmTLw Female Warriors: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssf-yJcYIFg Thanks to Ponygon88 on Youtube for making these videos ::You'd be best off going to the other admin, Ozu Miyuki, with this information. He's the Sentai expert, I'm more of a Power Rangers expert. --Gear-Richie 02:45, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Power Weapons Considering there is a page for the power sword, should not there be articles for every ranger's power weapon? At least from the first three seasons because those have been recently remastered, and everyone had their own favorite ranger. What makes Jason special? Nothing special at all, actually. That page actually needs to be deleted. I haven't gotten to it yet. --Gear-Richie 02:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool, make sure to also delete the DinoZords articles, because theyre not very helpful either! I tried integrating them into the arsenal page but there's is virtually nothing to move. ty The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 06:35, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Episode pages Notice there are seperate pages for close to every episode from MMPR to Turbo. But, most of these pages have zero info, except on the cast. Think we should add info on the episodes, or just delete them? Ozu Miyuki 19:09, March 30, 2010 (UTC) "Welcome" messages Since you figured out how to edit those messages, I thought I would let you know someone has edited it, saying there are no active admins here. I'd fix it, but haven't a clue as to how to do it. Also, do you have IM or email or anything? Ozu Miyuki 03:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Once a Ranger Transcript Can you do a transcript of Once a Ranger? I'd liek to see that on here. ::We'll do synopsises (Synopses? Synopsi?), but transcripts are too bulky, too long and difficult to do, and aren't in high enough demand to merit that.--Gear-Richie 18:25, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, Thanks though. I'd just thought I'd ask. Morphing description How would you describe Adam's New Morph? I'm trying describe for a friend of mine who didn't see Once a Ranger. ::Describing it would be a little tough. You could link them to YouTube or to the Adam Park page where there's an animated GIF of his Overdrive Morph.--Gear-Richie 15:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, could you describe the hand motions he does? i'm having a bit of a problem. I know how to do them, I just dunno know how to descrie 'em to her. ::You're asking the wrong guy. I'm not so great with description myself. He holds the morpher against his chest, pointing the coin to the sky, yells "It's Morphin' Time!", then proceeds to arc the morpher and his other hand over his head, then brings it forward upside down, and rotates it so it's right side up and his other hand is on top of the Morpher. That help? --Gear-Richie 19:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) That does help a little. THanks. Main Page request Hi, I'm Sena, and I work with the Wikia Entertainment team to help wikis with their main pages (amongst other things). I noticed that you guys are really working away, and wanted to offer our help with making some tweaks to the main page in the hopes that it would bring more active helpers and community members. You can check out some of our other projects HERE. Sena 17:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Image Caption Text Any idea how to change the defualt color for the image caption text? Ozu Miyuki 22:07, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a tricky one, let me figure it out. --Gear-Richie 03:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Alpha 5 Can someone help me describe Alpha-5 for my fanfic. I'm stuck! ::Try the fanfiction.net forums. This isn't the place for that. --Gear-Richie 18:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Team articles I am thinking in writing to write articles about all the Ranger teams, but I may need help. So I was thinking if you could help me. User:Leader Vladimir ::What kind of articles do you intend to write, exactly? --Gear-Richie 18:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) New admin So it appears this job was going to be harder than I thought. Frankly, we have a lot of vandals, and you seem to be quite busy. I need more help around here, so I wanted your thoughts on promoting User:Digi to admin. I've spoken to him a few times, and reviewed his work here. I think he would be good for the job. Ozu Miyuki 03:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I apologize for my sparse existence, but I finally caught up on Real Life crap and should be here more often. As far as Digi goes, his work looks sound to me, and if you think he'd be good, I say fire up the promotion machine. --Gear-Richie 04:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Already did. Maybe I can leave this place for 5 seconds now lol. Ozu Miyuki 06:45, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Lost Galaxy vandalism Somebody (IP ) has vandalised most of the Lost Galaxy related articles, as well as my user page. I've managed to restore everything, please do something about this guy ASAP. Digifiend 23:39, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hate to unload on you but i dont really know how to go about fixing that the easiest way is but since i have no life i figured id give you and Ozu who seems to be really active a list of vandalised sections all by the same IP im doing this so that hopefully you can teach me how to fix stuff like this in the future *14:27, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Jungle Fury ‎ (→Characters) *14:24, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Mystic Force ‎ (→Characters) *14:21, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Space Patrol Delta ‎ (→Characters) (top) *14:19, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Dino Thunder ‎ (→Characters) (top) *14:18, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Ninja Storm ‎ (→Rangers) (top) *14:15, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Wild Force ‎ (→Characters) (top) *14:13, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Time Force ‎ (→Rangers) (top) *14:10, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Lightspeed Rescue ‎ (→Rangers) *14:09, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Lost Galaxy ‎ (→Characters) (top) *14:07, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) In Space ‎ (→Characters) *14:05, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Turbo ‎ (→Characters) (top) *14:03, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Zeo ‎ (→Rangers) (top) *14:02, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Mighty Morphin 2 ‎ (→Characters) (top) *13:57, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Mighty Morphin 1 ‎ (→Characters) (top) *13:53, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Mighty Morphin 3 ‎ (→Characters) (top) *13:44, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Tiger Jet ‎ (→Trivia) (top) *13:37, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) Falcon Zord ‎ (→Trivia) (top) *13:30, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) R.P.M. ‎ (→Characters) *13:26, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) R.P.M. ‎ (→Characters) *13:25, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) R.P.M. ‎ (→Zord Attack Vehicles and Megazords) *13:22, July 9, 2010 (hist) (diff) R.P.M. ‎ (→Characters) sorry again for not knowing how to fix it the IP number is 99.13.42.31 DeragonL 19:39, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions/Questions Hi, I'm coolbloo12, I've been on this site for 1 year now, but have only edited grammatical mistakes. So this I have a suggestions for the articles of the power rangers on this site. Firstly, i was wondering whether or not we could be able to use quotes. They are useful for a number of reasons, since I noticed the difference of length with certain articles about power rangers (ex: Andros, Shane etc.) and quotes can give a sense of what a character is like even though the information is not extensive. This is just a suggestion though. coolboo12 ::Assuming they were placed in appropriate locations, were quoted exactly, and didn't interfere with the flow of information on the page, I personally have no opposition to the idea. --Gear-Richie 23:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Quick Update Good to see ya back. A page for the new PR season has been made, and I changed the old PR 2011 rumor page into a Sentai 2011 page. I wanted to let you know we've had some site issues lately, including me somehow being banned across every wiki last night for a few hours. Otherwise, Digi and I are keeping the place up as best we can. Ozu Miyuki 16:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) New skin makes character infoboxes unreadable Damn that new Wikia skin. The character infoboxes have become unreadable, the colours will need to be changed. Digifiend 20:30, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Skin Can't log in because of the new skin? I know it has problems in Internet Explorer 8 or below, so don't use IE. I'm using Chrome, works fine in that. I've already fixed some colour scheme problems (text colour clashes on a few templates), set the background colour to something similar to what was used on the old skin, and added a logo (which Wikia calls a wordmark) with the wiki's name on it. Digifiend 18:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm no longer super active here anymore. I'll pop in maybe once a week, that's about it. Digi is now a b'crat, and Digifiend is an admin. Ozu Miyuki Hi I'm kinda sorta new-ish here. I'd like to bring up a issue with the massive amounts of "wikia contributors" It seems as though just anyone can edit this wiki without making an account, and that really bugs me. Also Shaggy rogers just seems to really do as he wishes (though it is his right to do so) and doesn't really consult the rest of the community. I don't really feel as though he's a reliable editor, even though he is a consistent one. So I'm really just introducing myself,Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 16:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you have any specific reason as to why you feel that his edits are not helpful to the wiki? --Gear-Richie 17:00, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::The Kevin's Dad/Father issue. I mean, he's asking to ban Aresolhero for making what I see as a very valid edit to a page. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, to add to another problem of the wiki, there are tons of anonymous fans who randomly edit pages. Is there any way to fix that so that only registered users can edit the PR wiki? Sorry if this is getting annoyingGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 20:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) New theme I've updated the colour scheme, since you said it might be a good idea to have dark text on a light background. What do you think? If you don't like it, I can either roll it back or make further changes. Digifiend 13:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) This is fine but I'd say its too plain. The background should really encompass Power Rangers and Super Sentai. Like a giant beam of light or something. Gaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 14:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Gear-Richie, I think you should move "Morphin Grid Projects" to a forum instead of its own page. That way people won't have to go into the discussion forum and can comment on it. Or do you feel that it's a big enough issue for its own page? These are some of my observations on the problems w/ PR wiki:The 6 or so points of PR Wiki 1. Another consistent problem, like you said, is excessive fandom. To be fair, that's not at all surprising, given that this site is a wiki for Power Rangers/Super Sentai, both shows which have awesome things, but there;s a lack of canon source material such as reports, magazines, information booklets, etc, that explain more about the Rangers/Sentai universe. So really the information we get and put on here is up to what is observed in the shows. Also, there's alot of bias in the trivia pages, ex: Sam from SPD where someone wrote "NO character development". I mean that's true, but its still bias. 2. Random wikia contributors are a serious problem here. Is there a way that the security level here could be stepped up so that only people with wikia network accounts can edit here? 3. Updates for Samurai episodes are greatly needed. They're of uneven quality, and There's nothing for "Unexpected Arrival". Like you said, the pages need details. 4. Yourself, Digi, and Digifiend are the only 3 active admins on here. The lack of active editors is a problem since no one or two people can both edit this and keep everything in order. 5. There are a good amount of pages on here I'm sure which are blatantly copy/pasted from other websites, like SamuraiCast, w/o any references. Any page that takes information from a site, even if its just a preview, should have a reference to the source, because that's plagiarism. 6. Excessive pages: Some things, like the individual Time Flyers, don't need pages, they can be linked back to the Arsenal pages. So there's my long rant. Respond if you wish toGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) So there's my super long rant :If you can make a PR related background image of a similar type to those on the Marvel and DC Wikias, I'll happily add it. Digifiend 17:36, April 12, 2011 (UTC) welcome back I hope I try my best to edit this wikia. but hey, I got my own y'know?, well let lord zedd watch over you. HA! --Eliskuya2 05:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Theories on Serpentera Hi there! I've seen this theory in a couple of sites but wanted to ask you guys about it since Morphing Grid is my go to page. The reason that Serpentera is a different color and size in Forever Red is because of the Zordon Wave. We know that some evil beings survived, and others were changed to the good side. But Serpentera was a zord of nigh unbeatable power and almost pure evil. The Wave wasn't able to destroy it, but was able to change it's structure and powers so that if it ever went into combat again, the rangers could take it out. Thoughts? 21:38, July 4, 2011 (UTC)Pwn Master Paladin ::It's speculation, and nothing more. We're pushing to remove any speculation from the site. We have no issue pointing out inconsistencies, but I'd like to see us refrain from creating our own hypotheses on the wiki. --Gear-Richie 05:25, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Editing First let me say I love this site. I am somewhat new to Power Rangers but am working my way through them thanks to Netflix. This site helps a lot with giving me background info on the episodes, characters, weapons, etc. I know that you want help editing the articles from the viewers but it seems to me that most of the sites are locked from editing, so it doesn't make sense to me. All I want to do for now is the minor things like spelling and grammar. Is there a way to do this? I am still really new to this so I would appreciate any help. Thank You Lovermusic86 20:52, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::The articles should only be locked to people who do not have accounts. As long as you have an account, there shouldn't be a problem. Exceptions include the front page and any mediawiki pages, like the site notices. Are you trying to edit those? --Gear-Richie 02:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Can we please remove all of the "___ was the __th Black guy to be the ___ Ranger" bull crap? If the show doesn't care about race and is blind to it, why can't we? --Xepscern 13:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :: I agree, and it's a major point of contention on the site. I'm working on it, but feel free to toss them out any time you see them. --Gear-Richie 02:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Edit Pages het uh gear richie,the page i'm correcting says the page is in lockdown so that registered user can edit but when i'm correcting it's problem,i suddenly can edit it.why?Maybe it's because i used firefox.PnFforever 09:57, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :: The message appears whether you're logged in or not. As long as you're logged in, you can edit. --Gear-Richie 02:14, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Asking Is there fanonsite for this wiki?Vegito SS3 15:32, November 29, 2011 (UTC) There is the power rangers fanfiction wikiGaeaman 788 is an able administrator 15:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::This wiki does not host fanfiction; we focus solely on the official Power Rangers information. Any fanon site about Power Rangers is not associated with The Morphin' Grid. --Gear-Richie 05:17, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::so will you make fanonsite for this wiki?Vegito SS3 12:04, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, there will not be a fanon site of any kind associated with The Morphin Grid in the forseeable future. There are other sites dedicated to this content. --Gear-Richie 16:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Test Box I am currently working on some technical aspects of the wiki. Do not worry about anything in this section of my talk page. I'm simply testing the effects of the code I'm experimenting with. --Gear-Richie 17:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Test response. --Gear-Richie 17:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Another test response. --[[User_talk:Gear-Richie|'Gear-Richie', Morphin' Grid Admin]] 18:18, December 1, 2011 (UTC)